


The Elevator

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Innocent Harry, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Louis, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk!Louis and Nerd!Harry get trapped in an elevator on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

Louis was currently on his way down to the lobby of his hotel where he was staying with his family on holiday. He had told them he was going to the pool, so he grabbed his bag and left their sixth floor room and headed for the elevator.

His mum had told him to bring his sisters with him, but he quickly shot that idea down. When he reached the elevator, he stepped inside and pressed lobby button. It started to descend.

5

4

3

The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing a boy about Louis' age standing in front of him. He had brown curly hair and a god awful baby blue shirt on with dorky glasses. He smiled shyly and walked into the elevator as he turned to the right to push the button for the lobby.

Although Louis had already pushed the lobby button so it didn't even matter. The boy stepped back and stood next to Louis (not too close) facing the elevator doors as they closed. Once the doors were shut, Louis glanced to the other side of the elevator where the boy was standing.

Looking in on the scene as an outsider, you would think that the difference between the boys was outstanding. Firstly, Louis was way more than the opposite of Harry. He had straight brown hair with red streaks in his fringe. There were tattoos littered all over his arms and he had two lip piercings on his bottom lip.

Harry on then other hand was wearing a nice baby blue polo his mum had picked out for him that day with a pair of khaki slacks and his hair neatly combed to the side.

Now that he was getting a good look at him, though, he had to admit, he was pretty fit. His curls were very pretty and brown and he had green eyes. Louis had always been a big fan of green eyes. And then, Louis' focus shifted down the boy's face and landed on his lips. The curly boy had the plumpest, pink, soft looking lips Louis had ever seen.

He didn't even mind staring. He was just so...beautiful... All the while Louis was staring at Harry, Harry was wondering why the elevator wasn't moving. Maybe he had to hit the lobby button again. So he did. 3 times.

That didn't help though because after the 3rd time Harry pushed the button, there was a shake. Harry looked all around the elevator with huge doe eyes landing on Louis just as the lights went out.

Louis giggled a bit when he heard the girly shriek come from the spot where Harry was standing. Wait, giggled? Ew.

"Hello...?" Louis heard the other boy call.

"Hey..yea, you alright?" Louis spoke into the darkness, reaching his hand out to try and find the other boy. He heard another shriek. Yep, he found him. "Hey, hey, it's okay, love," Louis whispered to the other boy who was currently whimpering in his ear. "You afraid of the dark?"

"I...yes...a-a bit claustrophobic as w-well." He sniffled.

Great. Louis pulled back a little from the boy who was clinging to him, only to be returned with a scared whine.

"No!" He said a bit too loudly. "Please don't let go." The last part was whispered. Louis put his arms back around the boy immediately.

"Hey, I'm right here. It's not like I can actually go anywhere...You wanna sit down?" Louis asked. He pulled out his phone from his bag and turned it on, the light filling up the elevator enough for Louis to see Harry nodding his head. Louis lead curly over to the back of the elevator with his arm around him and leaned both of them back against the far wall of the elevator.

Harry was practically sitting in Louis' lap. For someone who was claustrophobic, he sure was clingy. Louis didn't really mind, though. He just grabbed the other boys hand pulling it onto his lap and playing with his fingers in order to maybe distract him from his current state. it usually works with his little sisters.

"I'm Louis by the way." He said, changing the subject. He also wanted to know the boy's name.

"Harry..." The other boy mumbled so faintly, Louis could barely pick it up.

"I'm 18, how old are you?" Louis prompted trying to get him to talk more. About anything. He didn't even really care. Just wanted him to relax.

"Just turned 16." Harry said and this time, his speech was more audible. So the hand thing was working then. Louis played with Harry's fingers a little while longer before he slowly retracted his hand and said, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Louis really wasn't fazed by the question. He was used to it. But he was a little hurt. Everyone he had an encounter with was either scared or intimidated by him just because of his appearance. He wasn't a bad kid. Never had been. He just liked what he liked and he didn't understand why everyone hated him for it.

Louis let out a small sigh and said: "I may not have perfect little ringlet curls like you, but that doesn't make me a bad person." And he scooted a few inches away, removing every part of himself that was touching Harry.

"No wait!" Harry said frantically, nudging over to Louis again so he was almost buried under his shoulder. Louis didn't protest. Just moved his arm up around Harry and let him snuggle his face into his chest.

"Your not a bad person, I'm sorry." Louis gave him a small smile and a pat on the head. Their eyes were just starting to adjust when the red panic lights flickered on and suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore. Harry let out a sigh of relief and Louis couldn't help but let his small smile spread into a larger one.

"Well, now that we can see, and now that your not crying on my shoul-"

"Wasn't crying." Harry stated, eyes narrowed in mock anger.

"Well, anyways, now that we have lights, you wanna play a card game? I have some stuff in my bag to keep us entertained until we can get out." Louis offered and Harry happily accepted telling Louis he gave a mean game of 'Go Fish'.

This kid, Louis thought, is quite possible the cutest thing I've ever seen. 

*

"Lou, how long has it been, now?" Harry asked, throwing his hands up in the air. He was laying down on his back with his head settled on Louis lap, and Louis was casually carding his finger through Harry's soft curls, every so often twisting one or pulling one and Harry liked it.

"You mean, apart from it being 3 minutes from the last time you asked me?" Louis asked sarcastically, giving Harry's nose a little boop. 

Harry let out the cutest little giggle and Louis thought he actually might choke and die. Harry was just so pretty and so lovable and so affectionate and so cuddly and Louis just wanted to tell him how pretty he was.

Harry looked up at Louis when his hand stilled in his hair. "What is it, Lou?" Harry asked, bringing his own hand up to where Louis' was buried in his hair gave it a little nudge telling Louis to keep going.

Louis just got this little smile on his face and shook his head. "Nothing. Your just really pretty is all." And he continued playing with Harry's hair. Harry gave out a little muffled excited squeal as he burrowed his face into the dark fabric covering Louis' stomach, a light rosey pink colour shading in his cheeks and along his neck.

Louis just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He couldn't possibly be fonder.

*

"I think your pretty too." Harry whispered a little while later. And if Louis thought Harry's blush was bad, he had another thing coming.

They sat in silence for a little while, Harry's head still in Louis' lap and Louis' fingers still sifting through Harry's hair mindlessly, until the panic lights when out and they were left in the dark once again.

Louis could feel Harry's entire body stiffen and go cold and Louis wasn't quite sure what to do. Harry let out a soft whimper of 'Lou..'. Louis, as slowly as possible, moved Harry's head out of his lap and laid it on the floor. Harry was freaking out a bit now. His whimper had become constant and his whole body was raking with little sobs. Louis scooted himself down so his body was parallel with Harry's and pulled him into his chest.

"Come on, Love." Louis whispered into Harry's ear. "You gotta calm down. Can you do that for me, Lovely?" 

Harry's crying continued and he wrapped himself tighter around Louis. "What if we can't get out?" He sobbed. "What if we get stuck in here forever and we run out of air and we die?"

Louis couldn't help but feel bad for Harry. He was obviously scared and needed comforting, but Louis just didn't really know what to do. All he could really offer him was a cuddle.

"Well, if we get stuck in here forever, I'll let you eat me so you don't starve." Louis offered to try and lighten the mood.

Harry gave a sad little giggle and shook his head. "You're a right nut," Harry said laying his head back against Louis' chest. His crying had started to slow and his breathing was getting back to normal.

"I am." Louis stated with a smile. "Nutty for you." And he couldn't even help but laugh at himself for that one. Sometimes Louis didn't really understand why people were so scared of him. He was a right cheese ball, he was.

Harry smiled, showing is lovely little dimples and leaned over to peck Louis' cheek. Louis' eyes widened as he lingered there for a moment before pulling away. Louis had never seen such bright beautiful green eyes in his life. Harry still had his little smile, but his face was red and he wasn't really looking at Louis anymore. He was looking down.

"I, erm, I'm sorry." Harry stumbled out. Louis could even describe how much he liked this boy.

Louis wasn't quite sure what to say, so he didn't say anything. He brought his lips down to meet Harry's in the gentlest of kisses.

"Don't be sorry." He said against Harry's mouth, sliding over to give Harry's cheek a little kiss. "I'm not." And with some new found confidence Harry never knew was inside of him, he pulled himself back over to Louis and connected their lips again.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" A man's voice boomed through the speakers, making Louis and Harry pull apart from their embrace.

"Uh, yeah." Louis yelled out, unsure where to speak. "We're here."

It was still dark when the voice said, "We're so sorry about this. You should be out within fifteen minutes."

Louis looked over at Harry and smiled. "Fifteen minutes." He said grabbing Harry's hand.

"15 minutes."


End file.
